


Sleep Tight

by luciferwearsprada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends (the TV show), M/M, Otabek introduced Yuri to Resident Evil and now he can't stop playing, Viktor And Yuuri Are In Love, Yuuri's hair is getting longer, also Yuri swears a lot, cuteness, set sometime after ep. 12, the Otaburi is really just hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwearsprada/pseuds/luciferwearsprada
Summary: Yuuri is determined to introduce Viktor to Friends. Yuri is bad at being sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> help I wrote domestic Viktuuri feat. cute Yurio (set sometime after ep 12)
> 
> basically there was a post on tumblr that said that Yuri would totally live with the other two (though he denies it, he just happens to sleep in their guest room a lot) and then this happened

Yuuri was shocked. “What do you mean you’ve never seen _Friends_ before?!”

Viktor laughed and plopped down on their bed. “You know me, I was busy skating and stuff.”

“But… it’s _Friends_!” Memories of evenings spent curled up with his sister watching the show came to Yuuri’s mind, and he shook his head with a smile. “I guess I’m just going to have to introduce you to it, hm? Good thing it’s on Netflix.”

“Ah, so that’s how we’re gonna spend the evening?”

“Yes.” Yuuri grinned. “You are going to set everything up and I am going to go get snacks.”

With a soft hum, Viktor reached out to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pull the younger closer. He pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s stomach and gave his butt a pat. “Sounds fair,” he said and tilted his head back to look at his fiancé. “I’ll get out the super soft fluffy blanket.”

The super soft fluffy blanket had been a gift from Phichit, who told them it was ideal for cuddling (with a sneaky wink in Yuuri’s direction). Viktor began putting up all the pillows to create a comfortable cave for them, and Yuuri left to the kitchen to get them some food and drinks.

“I’m just _saying_ , do I really have to protect Ashley from those fucking cultists? She’s fucking annoying, if I hear her one more time I’m shooting her myself.”

Unsurprisingly, Yuri was in the kitchen, preparing himself what looked like instant noodles whilst on the phone with Otabek. Yuuri leaned against the doorframe and smiled to himself as the teenager continued to complain about _Resident Evil 4_ and some guy from it called Ramon. Completely absorbed into what he was talking about, Yuri only noticed the older skater when he almost bumped into him holding a bowl of noodles.

There were a few moments of silence. “Gotta go, Beka,” Yuri said and hung up the phone. “Are you done being fucking creepy, Katsudon?”

“I’m glad you and Otabek are friends.”

“Don’t act so surprised.” Yuri moved to push past the other but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Viktor and I are going to watch _Friends_. Do you want to join?”

“And have to deal with you two making out the whole time? No fucking thank you.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly. “We do know the basics of personal space.”

“Never would’ve guessed.” Yuri removed Yuuri’s hand, though his touch was surprisingly gentle. “I’m tired, Katsuki. Gonna finish my noodles and go to bed.”

“Good night, Yuratchka.”

Yuri, who was in the middle of leaving to his “unofficial” room, stopped in his tracks. “What did you just call me?”

“Yuratchka.” Yuuri blinked. “I figured it was okay? Since your grandfather calls you that, and I think so did Otabek, and—”

“It’s okay.” It had been a while since Yuuri had seen the teenager with such a soft, almost vulnerable expression on his face. “It just… surprised me, that’s all. Since very few people call me that.” Another bit of silence, but one that was significantly less tense. “Don’t tell Viktor that I didn’t cuss you out for it, okay? I have a reputation to maintain.”

With that, Yuri left, leaving the Japanese skater to thoughtfully watch him.

Luckily it didn’t take long before Yuuri remembered why he was in the kitchen in the first place, and he quickly gathered snacks and soda to bring back to the bedroom.

Viktor was already under the super soft fluffy blanket with Makkachin resting on his feet. The TV on the shelf across from the bed began playing the _Friends_ intro once Viktor saw Yuuri come in. Singing along happily, Yuuri slid under the blanket and snuggled against his fiancé.

“You’re so cute,” Viktor murmured, threading his fingers into Yuuri’s hair and kissing behind his ear. “I love how long your hair’s gotten.”

Yuuri hummed, then quickly patted Viktor’s stomach. “It’s starting, pay attention!”

With a quiet laugh, Viktor obeyed, though he kept getting distracted by Yuuri feeding him chips. He actually found the show to be quite funny, and they watched episode after episode until Yuuri glanced at the clock and realized it was 2AM.

“Good thing we don’t have anything planned for tomorrow.” Viktor stretched and carefully rid the bed of any crumbs. “Maybe one more episode?”

A victorious smile spread across Yuuri’s lips. “I knew you’d love it!”

“Shut up.” But Viktor was grinning and leaned in to softly kiss his fiancé. “Come on, one more. Then we can sleep.”

Once again, the theme song played, and this time both of them sang and clapped along.

“You guys should definitely never be in a choir.”

Viktor pressed pause and the two of them looked up at Yuri, who was standing awkwardly in the door, wearing what looked like one of Otabek’s shirts and a pair of sweats.

“Yura— Yuri,” Yuuri quickly corrected himself, but he was sure Viktor had heard, “how come you’re still awake?”

Yuri shrugged and crossed his arms. “Couldn’t sleep. Too much caffeine, maybe.”

“And you came here to tell us to stop singing?”

“I— no.” He cleared his throat, trying to look anywhere but at the couple. Yuuri was sure he saw something akin to a blush on the teenager’s cheeks. “I was… fucking hell, stop staring at me like that.”

“Yuri,” Viktor said in the calmest, most gentle voice. “Do you want to watch this episode with us?”

Relief showed on Yuri’s face for a few seconds before he had himself under control again. “Ah… yes, okay, fine. But only if you two won’t act all… gross and in love.”

Viktor laughed. “One day, my friend, you will act like this too.”

“Fuck no.” Yuri let himself fall down on the bed, making sure not to be to close to Yuuri, who was now laying in the middle.

The episode played, and as the friends on screen got on with their shenanigans, Viktor kept glancing over at Yuri, who seemed almost serene laying there against the pillows, hair splayed around his head.

“He’s so cute when he’s quiet,” he whispered to Yuuri, who had to hold back a laugh.

“Don’t let him hear that~”

Both of them began feeling tired towards the end of the episode, when suddenly Yuuri felt something against his side. He glanced over and immediately grabbed Viktor’s arm to draw his attention to the teenager, who was fast asleep, back pressed against Yuuri. There was a tiny smile on his lips, and his fingers twitched lightly in his sleep.

Unable to restrain himself, Viktor reached for his phone to take a picture.

“You know he’ll kill you if you show anyone,” Yuuri whispered teasingly.

“I’m not going to!” Viktor whispered back, though significantly less quietly. “It’ll be our secret.”

“I kind of don’t want to wake him up.”

Viktor shrugged. “Then don’t. The bed’s big enough, and you can reach the light from here.”

Yuuri smiled and turned off the light as Viktor switched off the TV. He rolled onto his side, facing his fiancé, and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Night,” he murmured, eyes already sliding shut.

“Night, my love.” Viktor held Yuuri close and soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Yuuri awoke to two Russian skaters clinging to him as if their life depended on it.

Yuri never heard the end of it.

(“I was fucking asleep, you idiots! As if I’d do something like that willingly!”)

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series, not sure yet~
> 
> Comments give me life and the motivation to write more <3
> 
> If you have any ideas/constructive criticism/emotions you wanna share/??? please tell me either here or hmu on my tumblr @[not-into-frying-pans](http://not-into-frying-pans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading~ <3


End file.
